Operation Hunted
by reckless gamer
Summary: A Bounty is put out on Jerry and the Spiez, and Eclipse is determined to get it even if it means torturing the Spiez to death, will they survive the Evil Negative Syndicate and the Omega Destruction Crime Syndicate time will only tell. by Eclipse OC


Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Eclipse

The Amazing Spiez In: Hunted  
when word gets out that a villain hired a Galaxy Hybrid Soldier to do Covert Intelligence and Execution Job on the Clark kids… will jerry get there in time?

Eclipse  
A Hired Hand who is the Galaxy Defense Network's Greatest Asset as a Hybrid Soldier, he was Hired by the Handler (Eclipse Owns Galaxy Technologies and its subdivisions)

The Handler  
Infamous Criminal Mastermind behind the stealing of SUDS formulas from the WOOHP database  
The Hacker  
InFamous for hacking the most advanced software and defense systems

Start Episode Pt 1: Hunted, and Identified (Or oh-no our cover has been blown)

Southdale Junior High, 9:15AM  
A New Teacher (Eclipse Cover) walks to the Clark kids lockers  
As he approached them they kids turned to him  
"Targets located" Eclipse thought as he said "Hello Students, can I speak to you alone" said Eclipse, the Spiez not falling for it. "Sorry, we have our next class in five minutes" Lee said as they started for class as eclipse spoke up and said "Then I'll guess I'll just ask Jerry" as Eclipse said this the kids froze "He knows were spies" Marc thought.

The Spies rushed over to the teacher and started questioning  
"Okay how do you know our secret" said Megan, with a fist. "Better question to ask is what I don't know" said Eclipse in revolt, as Marc was about to call Jerry when Eclipse said "I wouldn't I placed my nanobots in all the schools walls to act as a WOOHP Jamming System, for our talk" they were pinned.

"I work for a private company, we do recon on possible targets for our 'operations' but we refuse to hurt 'normal' kids of course you're not normal so I don't need this disguise anymore" said Eclipse as he reverted back into a young-adult.

"My name is, Eclipse Galaxy-Hopper, Heir to the throne of the Galaxy Empire, operating out of Galaxy Technologies Incorporated, bringing the future today" said Eclipse. "I need to speak to Jerry, I planned on blackmail but" Eclipse said. Marc took out his MPCom and called Jerry "Jerry emergency WOOHP-ing request for the five of us" Marc asked. "Five" Jerry asked, moving the camera on the MPCom to Eclipse's head. "Ah" said Jerry.

At WOOHP  
"Sorry, for the rough ride" said Jerry. Eclipse stood up "Hello, Jerry I am Eclipse Galaxy-Hopper we need to talk" said Eclipse. Eclipse took out a business card. "I own Galaxy Technologies and the group that was hired to gather intel on you Spiez" Eclipse stopped to make a point. Eclipse gave Jerry a disk. "This is the one I was sent to capture his name is Viper, he is also my step-brother" Eclipse said shocking them. "Wow what he do to make you come after us" said Tony. "Viper, was the head of my Intelligence Department of the Galaxy Imperial Military, till last month when he and his rebel group called 'Requiem' tried to kill me and my father, his intelligence officer Jeremy was captured and now I need some help with security and trust me no one gets in our building unless its recruitment or invited" Eclipse said as switched files. " The Security system our building uses is Galaxian State-of-the-art with FLEX Firewall Online Security, and Laser Walls at every door and corner of our building" Eclipse changed a slide. "Now the prized jewel of the Galaxy Imperial Family, from Galaxy Technologies the New Legacy and Rise Reborn, these warships are created out of the most advanced metal in the galaxy, and programmed with an artificial intelligence program developed and programmed by me called, Cybrx" said Eclipse, as he changed a slide. "Thanks to Cybrx, security and intelligence gathering missions are classified, and all of our technologies are DNA Protected, if the DNA doesn't match it won't work" said Eclipse.

"So why go covert recon on us" asked Lee. "My brother appointed Jeremy Belpois as his partner in this and is planning something big, and considering the fact he has an armada, go figure" said Eclipse.  
"The plan was if I fail to sent you four to my torture dimension, of course we then determined only two of you would be needed, Marc, and Tony and I can't wait to send you two there" Eclipse said as he became Armored Eclipse and raised his left hand and sent Marc and Tony to the torture dimension, as Eclipse teleported out of WOOHP and to the ship he owns. "Welcome to the Torture Dimension prepare to face a fate worse then death" Eclipse's voice echoed as the boys were separated. "Now for Marc, you're a gadget tinkerer so I think I'll send you to 'torture number 6: the land before technology'" Eclipse's echo was heard as Marc fell into a trap hole. "Now for you Tony, you love TV and video games, but since number 6 is occupied I think a torture that I personally find annoying and disturbing 'torture number 7: Oparh house of doom'" said Eclipse as the same hole appeared under Tony.

Back at WOOHP  
Eclipse appears "Let's play a game shall we, its called 'catch that kid', I give you a series of tools to find my enemy and you defeat him and I shall release your brothers and you never see me again, however every time you fail I shall raise the stakes. Do you accept?" suggested Eclipse. "Fine, we'll do it" said Lee with anger. "Very well, now prepare to receive your first location" said Eclipse. (For those at home who want to know this first location here it is WOOHP: Bev High Area) "Your target is in the bev high area, and is related to Spy named Clover, and it's a kid" said Eclipse, ending transmission.

Meanwhile at Eclipse's Safe House/Monitoring System Warehouse  
Marc is trapped in the land before technology where typewriters are as much as advanced as it'll get for him. While, Eclipse trapped Tony in Opera Central, music and art (sucks to be him)

"You can make this end if you surrender, because your siblings will never find you" said Eclipse.  
Marc was screaming no Computer, TV, or Internet it was hell for him, and Tony was covering his ears screaming. "Why are you doing this" asked Marc. "Because I offered you a position of the highest honor of my people, a chance to be in command of your own sector, and this is one of the requirements, in your torture you must accept that sometimes technology can't help you and move on, then the torture will stop" said Eclipse to Marc. "I never wanted to hurt any of you, and besides your sibs are participating in what we call 'Catch that kid' to bust me, but if you join me I can stop this now and you can go home" said Eclipse to the both of them. "I'll let you think about that while I give your siblings and new clue to find you" said Eclipse as he cut transmission.

Meanwhile with Megan and Lee  
they're at Normey's House  
"Normey is it, do you know Clover" asked Lee. "I should were related" said Normey, acting smart. "Did you receive something addressed to us" asked Megan. "No, but I was asked to relay a message, your getting warmer head to the bus stop for your next clue" said Normey. "Thanks Kid, now to find our brothers" said Megan, as the two used their reactor boots.

Bus Stop  
The Two Landed and waited for the message  
Suddenly their MPComs started to ring  
"Here's your second clue, 'hickory dickory dock, the mouse chases the clock, the clock strikes ten, hurry or you'll have to do it all over again" said the recording as it ended. "Well its obvious, we are the mice and ten must be how much time we have" said Megan. "But what about 'hurry or you'll have to do it all over again'" Lee asked. "Perhaps a Time Machine" Megan said. "I bet money that it might be but lets go to the big clock tower first" said Lee. The duo activated their reactor boots and made a run for the Clock Tower.

Meanwhile back at Eclipse's Evil Lair  
The Torture has ended and the boys have chosen their fate at the side of the Evil Eclipse, as Eclipse escorts them to his Hybrid Cyberizer a painless converting procedure (because they are KO'd) and will take less time then retraining.

Meanwhile at the Clock Tower  
Eclipse calls our heroes  
"Five, Four, Three, Two, One all is said and done, this world will fall to the hands of the Galaxy Enforcers, and forget about your brothers they have chosen their fate as my new Enforcers" said Eclipse. "By becoming Hybrids, however I have no plans on changing the memories of you two for now but I will make them your enemies, and you should pay attention to your time because your brothers are now mine" laughed Eclipse.

(Break for Database)  
Database  
the Enforcers  
Eclipse's Special Mercenary Defense Team, No one has ever bested them, trained in the art of Galaxian Martial Arts, Eclipse and his special teams are the crown jewel of the Galaxy Imperial Forces.

(Back to the Show)  
Eclipse has finished the converting of Marc and Tony (Marc Clark-Galaxy, M5G2) (Tony Clark-Galaxy, T5G3)

Back at WOOHP  
"Five, Four, Three, Two, One all is said and done, this world shall fall to the Galaxy Enforcers" said Jerry. "Oh may, the Enforcers are Eclipse's Personal Defense Team, from the first rebellion against XANA called the XANA occupation Rebellion, Eclipse was the rebel leader and fought to defend all good against the evil XANAodite Alliance Network Administration but I heard they escaped his judgment and fled here" said Jerry. "So eclipse kidnapped our brothers to get revenge on this XANA, while I admire his honor he won't get away with this" said Megan.

Meanwhile with the Enforcers  
The newly converted to Galaxian, Former WOOHP Agents Marc and Tony Clark, kneeled before Eclipse.  
"We are awaiting your orders, Eclipse" said Marc. "Rise, my children, you need not kneel before your big brother" said Eclipse. The Boys stood before their 'big brother' and Eclipse then said "I need to get your former WOOHP family off our backs, come up with an excuse like we escaped and then kidnap Jerry, understood" ordered Eclipse. "Understood" said Marc.

At WOOHP  
"Help Me" Marc cried in front of WOOHP, a classic Help Me routine. "Hey its Marc, he must have escaped" said Megan. "Be Careful it's most likely a trap" said Jerry. Lee opened the front door to WOOHP and Marc proceeded to Jerry's office. "Marc your alive" said Megan as she hugged him.  
"I must thank you for letting me in, Jerry" Marc said as an evil smirk appeared on his face and Marc cued his new gadget to KO bow and fired it at Jerry, Megan and Lee. "I came to alert you that Eclipse is now my boss, and Tony's we work for Eclipse now, and our orders are to use our newly Converted forms to send you to hell and back" Marc said with a laugh, as he kidnapped the three WOOHP Agents. "Savior, Executor" Marc called for, as two GUNDAM Core Splendors arrived.

Aboard the Legacy  
Holding Cells 4-7  
"Have a nice nap" said marc. A door opens and Eclipse enters Marc address Eclipse "Lord Eclipse, sir the prisoners as you requested" said Marc. Eclipse ruffled Marc's hair and addressed him "Excellent Work, Marc, now be a good boy and go check on Tony" Eclipse ordered, Marc left the room and Eclipse began his interrogation.  
"What did you do to him" demanded Lee. Eclipse pulled out the chair from under the desk and turned it to face the cells. "You aren't really in situation to make demands are you, Lee" said Eclipse, with a smirk.  
"Tell me, NOW" Yelled Lee, in desperation. "The mind is a powerful tool, to get that kind of reaction out of you, I am by many names, Lord, Creator, Master, but I always go by Eclipse, master of six worlds, and I never lose, of course I plan on making your brothers as members of my circle of six, but my associates and I made a deal Jerry will be sold to a new crime syndicate called Omega Destruction, my sister Viperess runs that branch of the Negative Syndicate, but because I'm her big brother and I need assistance since my apprentice tried to eliminate me I have been undercover, seeking out help to rebuild" Eclipse said. "You're mad" said Jerry. "Me Mad, Crazy, Evil no I am just misunderstood, I am both good and evil, I am chaos, I am Eclipse" said Eclipse. "But no matter, my sister told me if you give me any trouble, I should use the same tactic I used on Marc and Tony, and you don't want me to break your mind do you" asked Eclipse.

"I am a sentient, my purpose is the watch and obey" said Eclipse. "Cybrx, the computer running this place is hardwired into my brain, the ship I command, and the projects I build are designed by me built by Cybrx and programmed by Me, in my world I am supreme" Eclipse said. "Now since you are getting to be a thorn in my side, I guess I'll be send you to the torture realm first" Eclipse said as he grabbed Lee by the throat the weakened Lee couldn't break his grip.

"Don't hurt them, I'll do what you ask" Jerry said as, Eclipse thru them back in their cells. "Good now that we got that settled, enjoy the ride" Eclipse said with a smirk.

(I know Eclipse is crazy but you have to give him credit for his plan)  
Command Center  
"Approching Galaxy Island, Beta Quadrant" said Marc.  
"Approching Omega Desturction District" warned Marc.

Omega Destruction Security  
"Confirm Identity, for passage" warned the guard.  
"Eclipse, Negative Syndicate we have the goods" Eclipse said.  
"Please wait" said the guard. "Master Eclipse has arrived with the goods" the guard told the boss.  
"Allow passage" said the boss.  
"Authorization, Eclipse passage granted" said the guard.

Omega Destruction District  
Beta Quadrant  
Area Unknown  
"Lord Eclipse, and I see you have new agents, how cute" said Viperess.  
"Ah Viperess, I see your as stunning as ever, wheres your apprentice" Eclipse said.  
"Later, Eclipse we will talk now wheres the WOOHP Head" asked Viperess.

On the prison deck  
"As you requested, Jerry Head of WOOHP" Eclipse said.  
"And I suppose that the two teens are for a bonus" said Viperess.  
"I'll give you 100,000 Credits for the Head of WOOHP and an addition 15,000 for those two" said Viperess. "Deal, pleasure doing business" said Eclipse. "Always with you Eclipse" said Viperess.

End  
Will our heroes escape their doom, (Not now but in Part 2: Sold but not broken)


End file.
